


Deadpool And Lemons

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Lemons, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Deadpool hands out lemons to random people.





	Deadpool And Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I just came up with this. This is just a One-Shot. Now on with the story.

It's a bright and sunny day in New York. Everyone is going about their daily lives while a man in a red and black costume walks down the street and he's armed to the teeth. The reason why he's armed to the teeth is because, why the fuck not? He's Deadpool, the merc with a mouth and he's willing to prove it.

He's carrying a large burlap bag over his shoulders while humming Careless Whisper by George Michael. A few minutes later, he walks up to a man on the street and he then sets down his bag on the ground. He opens it and he reaches into it and a few seconds later he pulls out a lemon.

He hands the lemon to the other guy, who's standing there baffled as to why Deadpool just gave him a lemon. Deadpool smiles at the random stranger.

"Hey. I'm Deadpool. A fanfic writer, ErenTitanYeager, was requested to write lemons and I decided to help my friend out by handing out actual fucking lemons to random fucking people. I have no fucking clue what the hell a lemon has to do with writing fanfiction, but I'm just the main character in a Deadpool lemon fic as myself, handing out lemons to a random OC.," Deadpool says to the guy and then Deadpool leaves him and he continues to hand out lemons while humming songs from Deadpool one and two.

The guy that Deadpool was just talking to, looks at the lemon in his hand and he just shrugs to himself as he places the lemon that Deadpool had given to him into one of his pants pockets and he walks right back into his own apartment building.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: Hey,y'all. I apologize for how short this fic is. I'll try to write and post my other fics soon. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
